Die hohe Kunst des Verkuppelns
by Cana Dreyar
Summary: Seit ihrer Rückkehr von der S-Klasse Prüfung verhält Gray sich merkwürdig. Als Lucy den anderen Mädchen gegenüber den Verdacht äußert Gray habe sich in Juvia verknallt schlägt Erza einen ganz besonderen Wettkampf vor... Die Geschichte weicht von der Original Handlung ab. Pairings: auf jeden Fall NaLu und GrUvia, andere sind eine Überraschung
1. Ein Wettkampf

_Dies war ursprünglich mal meine erste Fanfiktion, die ich bereits auf hochgeladen habe._

_Dieses Kapitel ist noch ein bisschen kurz, aber die späteren werden länger._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch._

_XOXO Cana_

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail und alle seine Charaktere gehören Hiro Mashima_

Verdammter Lyon! Seit sie sich während des Kampfes gegen Oración Seis Verbündet hatten, hatte Gray nicht mehr so eine Wut auf ihn gespürt. Sein Magen zog sich zusammen, wenn er nur an den anderen Eismagier dachte und alles in ihm schrie danach jemanden zu Verprügeln.

"Was machst du denn für ein Gesicht Frostbeule? Und wo sind schon wieder deine Anziesachen?" Ohne, dass Gray es gemerkt hatte war Natsu hinter ihm aufgetaucht.. "Kümmere dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten du Streichholz!" "wie hast du mich genannt? Zieh dir erst mal was an Perversling!" Und schon waren sie wieder dabei sich gegenseitig zu verprügeln.

Lucy konnte es nicht glauben. Mussten die beiden immer streiten? Und wo blieb Erza? Irgendjemand musste die Zwei doch trennen. Auf der Suche nach jemandem, der ihr helfen konnte sah sie sich in der Gilde um.

An einem der Tische saß Levy. Belagert von Jet und Droy und beobachtet von Gajeel versuchte sie in Ruhe ein Buch zu lesen-mit wenig Erfolg. Hinter dem Tresen stand Mirajane, wie immer gut gelaunt, und unterhielt sich mit Cana, welche mal wieder Unmengen von Sake in sich rein goss. In einer Ecke versteckte sich Juvia. Sie verlor sich wie so oft in einem ihrer Tagträume, während sie Grays nackten Oberkörper betrachtete. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand Elfmann und schwang Reden über Männlichkeit.

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag bei Fairy Tail, aber irgendwas war anders. Sie hatte es bereits gemerkt, als sie sich mit Natsu Grays Tisch genährt hatte. Der Eismagier hatte verärgert ausgesehen. Und dann die Aggressivität, mit der er auf den Dragonslayer losgegangen war, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet auf jemanden einzuschlagen.

Wenn sie es sich recht überlegte war er schon seit ihrer Rückkehr von Tenro so seltsam.

In Gedanken versunken bewegte Lucy sich auf den Tresen zu. ihre Suche nach Erza hatte sie schon längst wieder vergessen, als sie sich langsam auf einem der Hocker niederließ. "Hey Mira, ist dir in letzter Zeit etwas Merkwürdiges an Gray aufgefallen?" Das weißhaarige Mädchen überlegte kurz: "nein, eigentlich nicht, wieso?" "Ich finde er verhält sich seltsam, seit wir wieder da sind. Er ist viel Ernster und Aggressiver. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn." "Lass das bloß nicht Juvia hören. Niemand außer ihr darf sich um ihn sorgen!", mischte Cana sich in das Gespräch ein. "Juvia", murmelte Lucy, "Glaubt ihr Grays merkwürdiges Benehmen hat damit zu tun, dass Lyon sich in sie verknallt hat? Vielleicht ist Gray ja in Juvia verliebt." "Gray verliebt?" Cana lachte laut auf, was dank der Prügelei zum Glück aber niemand außer den Mädchen mitbekam. "Ich bezweifele mittlerweile stark, dass er Juvias Zuneigung überhaupt bemerkt, geschweige denn sie erwidert!"

"Die Beiden wären so ein süßes Paar! Es sollte sowieso viel mehr Paare in dieser Gilde geben." Unbemerkt hatten sich Levy und Wendy zu der Gruppe gesellt. "Ja, fast so süß, wie Natsu und Lucy!", schwärmte Mira. "So ist das nicht! Wir sind nur Freunde!" Lucys Gesicht bekam die Farbe einer Tomate.

"Was halltet ihr von einem kleinen Spiel?", fragte Erza, die anscheinend alles mitbekommen hatte, auch wenn niemand sie bisher bemerkt hatte. "Jede von uns sucht sich ein Potenzielles Pärchen unter den Gildenmitgliedern aus, es sind auch Welche von uns erlaubt, und wer sein Pärchen als erstes verkuppelt hat gewinnt."

"Also ein Verkupplungs-Wettbewerb...", überlegte Mira, "ich bin dabei.


	2. Pläne

_Hier ist mein zweites Kapitel._

_Ich hoffe es gefällt euch :D_

_Das nächste wird dann auch endlich ein bisschen länger._

_XOXO Cana D._

Nach kurzem Zögern erklärten sich auch die anderen Magierinnen einverstanden, allerdings nicht ohne, dass Levy die Regeln etwas abänderte: "Ich finde Erzas Vorschlag gut, aber ich finde auch nur eine der beiden Personen muss ein Mitglied von Fairy tail sein, oder was meint ihr?" Alle außer Erza, welche zu diesem Vorschlag schwieg, waren einverstanden. Der Wettkampf begann.

Mirajane hatte ihre Opfer schnell gefunden. Sie fand schon immer, dass die beiden wunderbar zusammen passten und endlich ergab sich eine Gelegenheit die zwei zusammen zu bringen.

Auch Levy war sich schon sicher, wen sie verkuppeln wollte. Die Blauhaarige hatte die Regeln nicht umsonst ändern wollen. Zwar wussten nun vermutlich alle, wen sie sich ausgesucht hatte, jedoch hoffte sie, dass die Betroffene sich nicht allzu sehr dagegen wehren würde.

Lucy, welche mit ihren Vermutungen über Gray ja erst den Anlass zu diesem Wettkampf geliefert hatte, nahm sich fest vor, den anderen zu beweisen, dass sie sie richtig lag. Juvia würde begeistert sein und falls sie bezüglich Grays Gefühlen richtig lag, so würde auch er vermutlich nicht allzu viele Probleme machen. Außerdem kannte sie jemanden, der ihr sicherlich bei ihrem Vorhaben helfen würde. Endlich lohnte es sich mal, dass er so ein Womanizer war. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen trat sie aus der Gilde und ging in den Garten. Nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass keine ihrer Freundinnen ihr zu sah, holte sie ihre Schlüssel heraus. „Öffne dich, Tor zum Löwen, loki!" „Lucy, möchtest du mit mir ausgehen?" „Nein! Musst du das jedes Mal fragen?" „Wieso hast du mich dann gerufen?" „ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich glaube Gray hat sich in Juvia verknallt und jetzt mache ich mit Erza, Mira, Levy-Chan, Wendy und Cana einen Wettkampf, wer es zuerst schafft jemanden zu verkuppeln. Also, wie schaffe ich es Gray und Juvia zusammen zu bringen?"

Levy war unterdessen schon dabei ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. „Master?", sprach sie Makao an – es war immer noch seltsam ihn so zu nennen – „Gray hat am Wochenende Geburtstag und ich hatte die Idee, dass wir für ihn eine Party veranstalten und dazu auch ein paar andere Gilden einladen." Auf diese Weise würde die Solid Script Magierin gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen: Sie würde ihren eigenen Plan voranbringen und gleichzeitig Lucys vorhaben verkomplizieren, falls Lyon kommen und Juvia von Gray fernhalten würde, wovon sie stark ausging. „Eine sehr gute Idee Levy, kann ich dich mit der Organisation betreuen?" „Natürlich Master. Ich werde sogleich die Einladungen verschicken."

Mirajane, die alles mit angehört hatte, während sie unschuldig hinter dem Tresen stand und Gläser putzte, war begeistert von Levys Vorschlag. Unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol waren die Leute viel offener für verkupplungsversuche. Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch überlegen, wie genau sie vorgehen würde.

„Eifersucht ist immer ein Grund sich seine Gefühle einzugestehen. Ich habe schon viele Mädchen rumgekriegt in dem ich.." „Loki!" „Verzeihung! Also, was ich sagen wollte: Wenn du es schaffst Gray so richtig eifersüchtig zu machen, dann wird er vielleicht bemerken, was er für sie empfindet." „Wie soll ich das bloß hinkriegen?" Auf einmal tauchte Levy vor ihr auf. „Lu-Chan, Loki habt ihr am Samstag schon was vor?" „Ja wir haben ein Date." „Nein, haben wir nicht! Was ist denn am Samstag Levy-Chan?" „Grays Geburtstagsparty. Wir laden auch Leute aus anderen Gilden ein und natürlich alle Mitglieder von Fairy Tail. Hier sind eure Einladungen" Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen überreichte sie den Beiden je eine pappkarte, drehte sich um und lief in die Gilde zurück.  
„Eine Geburtstagsparty…Ich kann mir denken, wen Levy-Chan dazu eingeladen hat. Sie hofft sicherlich, dass er die beiden trennt, aber…Das könnte meine Chance sein Gray eifersüchtig zu machen.

Während Mira, Lucy und Levy schon fleißig Pläne schmiedeten, wie sie ihre „Opfer" verkuppeln könnten, stand Wendy vor einem ganz anderen Problem: „Charle, wen soll ich nur verkuppeln?", fragte sie ihre Freundin verzweifelt. „Warum habe ich mich bloß auf diesen Wettkampf eingelassen? Die andren können das sicher viel besser als ich." „Such dir ein Pärchen, das sowieso schon so gut, wie zusammen ist", schlug die Exceeddame vor, „so wie…diese beiden!" Unauffällig zeigte sie auf zwei Leute, die sich in einer der lautesten Ecken der Gilde aufhielten und sich ab und zu auffällig unauffällige Blicke zuwarfen. „Sie sind schon fast so schlimm geworden, wie Alzack und Bisca früher", murmelte Wendy nachdenklich, „Ja, ich glaube das sollte ich hinkriegen. Ich muss ihnen eigentlich nur die Chance verschaffen sich gegenseitig ihre Gefühle zu gestehen." Eine Idee schoss ihr durch den Kopf, aber dafür würde sie Hilfe brauchen. „Lisanna?", sprach sie das weißhaarige Mädchen am Nachbartisch an, „ Kannst du mir helfen? Ich dachte wir könnten vielleicht…" Flüsternd erklärte Wendy ihren Plan. Lisanna lachte und nickte. „Ok, ich bin dabei! Lass uns das gleich morgen durchziehen." „Ich bezweifele, dass wir das so schnell hinkriegen. Außerdem müssen wir ja noch jemand anders um Hilfe bitten, aber bis zum Wochenende sollten wir es schaffen."


End file.
